biiiiiiip de journée de biiiiiiiip!
by fantadark44
Summary: pov harry; attendez de savoir pourquoi je dit ça avant de me dire que tout vas bien! léger yaoi slash hpdm, très léger mais pas pour les homophobes! je suis un peu large pour le rating mais bon...c'est la premiere fic que je publie ici donc..review please


Oh je sais ce que vous allez dire : « Mais non voyons, il faut voir le bon coté des choses, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille… » Et moi je vous répondrais en toute impunité : « Fermez la !! » Vous n'avez pas idée de l'horreur que j'ai vécu, pas une seule « bonne chose » ne m'est arrivé aujourd'hui !! Enfin…presque aucune…Oui, bon, bref pour simplifier les choses, je vais vous raconter depuis le début ce sera plus simple. Accrochez-vous, on y va, retour vers le futur…euh…non… vers le passé…hum…enfin bref, c'est parti !

Un magnifique petit bébé était bien gentiment entrain de jouer dans l'eau de son bain, les petites fesses a l'air, il avait les cheveux brun en bataille couvert de mousse, ses yeux vert brillant de joie face a sa baleine en plastique…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Stop !! Ça suffit ! Espèce d'incompétent doublé de pervers maléfique de merlin de mes « Biiiip » !! C'est p'tetre un peu exagéré le retour dans le temps là… Revenir au début de la journée aurait amplement suffit Crétin !Quand a vous, oui vous devant votre écran oubliez IMMEDIATEMENT ce que vous venez de voir …j'insiste ! C'est MES fesses ! A MOI ! On y touche pas !! Bon, maintenant que ce petit détail technique est réglé, on peut y aller … et pas de gag cette fois…compris ?

Un jeune homme de 17 ans était entrain de préparer son sac dans sa chambre. Il était plutôt grand, élancé avec de superbes muscles bien dessinés mais pas trop. Ces cheveux bruns foncés tirant sur le noir étaient tellement ébouriffés qu'on pourrait se demander s'il ne se servait de sa tête, faute de brosse à chiotte…

« KWOUA ?? Qu'est-ce qu 'elle a ma coiffure ? Pas touche à mes cheveux ! Attention : je griffe et je mords ! Bon, comme l'auteur a pas l'air capable de raconter cette histoire correctement, je vais le faire moi-même ! »

Reprenons, donc, moi et mes cheveux Parfaits, je tiens à le préciser, nous faisions notre sac pour aller prendre le train. En effet la rentrée approchait et il fallait que je me rende a mon rendez vous chez le psy ( no comment…) avant de reprendre les cours a la fac, oui vous avez bien entendu, la fac car le Grand Harry Potter, comme me surnomme encore tous ses lèches culs qui courent après le mien, commençait a en avoir ras la cacahouète du monde sorcier et donc après avoir réduit Ze-chieur-of-ze-world-avec-un-nom-a-pleuré-de-rire à l'état de slip noir - très seyant sur Crabbe senior d'ailleurs - j'ai décidé d'allé faire mes études supérieur du coté moldus, a la faculté des sciences de Nantes pour être exact!

Pendant les vacances et les Week-end je vis dans une petite maison près de la mer et pendant les cours, dans un petit appart' trois pièces à Nantes près de la fac. Je suis donc là a faire mes derniers préparatifs avant de prendre ce foutu train pour aller chez ce foutu psy mais cette putain de valise ne eut pas fermer et commence sérieusement a me taper sur les neeeeerfs !!

« Harry ? Si tu pouvais arrêter de t'exciter sur cette valise ce serait cool de ta part, la pauvre, elle ne t'a rien fait ! » s'exclama Ze Apollon blond et beau comme un dieu j'ai nommé…. Draco, en entrant dans la chambre, ou devrais-je dire Notre chambre: Dray et moi sommes fiancés depuis la chute du slip noir, pardon, du mage noir, l'habitude désolé… Hum… et depuis nous vivons ensemble et allons dans la même fac.

« SI elle m 'a fait quelque chose : Elle Ne Veut PAS Fermééééé !! M'écriais-je.

-Si tu n'avais pas pris rendez-vous chez ton psy aujourd'hui tu aurais pu ne partir que demain et on en serait pas là, de plus voyager tout seul demain ne me plait pas !!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris le rendez vous mais le directeur de la fac, ce fou furieux pense que j'ai un tempérament trop explosif ! M'insurgeais-je.

- Et il n'a pas tout a fait tort bien que je craigne qu'avec toi ce pauvre psy ne finisse a l'asile…

- c'est pas a l'asile que je vais l'envoyer si il m 'énerve mais a l'hosto le plus proche ! Crois moi sur parole !

- Ok, ben on est pas rendu… »

Après cette discussion très constructive et une lutte acharné finalement remporté par MOI contre ma valise ( I am Ze best !), mon beau blond s'approche de moi et m'embrasse langoureusement, tout en entourant ma taille de ses bras protecteur ( non, non je vire pas midinette, non mais oh ! ). Mmmm, y a pas a dire, ça a vraiment le don de me calmer… je répond a son baiser en nouant mes bras autour de son cou, lorsque l'on se sépare ( 3 minutes 52 secondes plus tard… record battu ! ) nous sommes un peu pantelant et une jolie couleur cramoisie a pris place sur nos joues.

« Bon je t'emmène a la gare, ton train est a 8h 30, ok mon cœur ? Me demande t'il.

- Viiiiii , fut ma seule réponse il faut dire mon cerveau subit quelque dommages a chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse… »

Bref , nous voila en route pour la gare, une fois arrivé, moi et ma valise de 35 kg ( je le sais je l'ai pesé !) accroché au bras allons tranquillement attendre le train sur le quais. Un peu de patience et 374 bâillements plus tard ( 8 h 20 c'est décidément bien trop tôt pour moi ! Mon rendez vous chez le psy étant a 16 h !) le train arrive. Je reprend ma valise de 35 kg et observe le TER, il n'a qu'un seul module, donc pas de problème , je rentre, me trouve une place et attend tranquillement. Au bout d'une demi-heure passionnante a regardé le paysage : Arbre, Arbre, Arbre, Arbre - oh une maison ! - Arbre, Arbre, Arbre, Arbre… la petite voix du train annonce « Prochain arrêt du train : Redon, deux minutes d'arrêt. » et la tout content je me dis : youpi… mon arrêt c'est le suivant ! Et donc au bout d'une autre demi-heure de pure emmerde, j'attend impatiemment que la petite voix me dise que l'on arrive a Nantes.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Rennes, Terminus de ce train, vérifiez que toutes vos affaires sont en votre possession, nous vous remercions de nous avoir choisit pour ce trajet. »

- Gueuh ?! ( très littéraire je vous l'accorde )

Ké ki se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Avec ces questions existentielles en tête, je reprend ma valise de 35 kg a bout de bras et descend du train, bien décide a comprendre. Je me dirige donc vers l'accueil de la gare de Rennes, et bon sang qu'elle est grande celle la , et m'adresse au guichet, enfin a la personne derrière quoi, on se comprend…

« Excusez-moi ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi le train qui devait me ramener a Nantes m'a fait débarquer en Terres inconnues ?

- et bien monsieur c'est très simple, le train en question devait se composé de 2 modules, l'un allant a Nantes et l'autre a Rennes, seulement l'un des deux modules je vous laisse deviner lequel, a eu quelque soucis technique et est donc rester en gare de stockage, le problème, c'est que le message n'a été diffusé a votre gare qu'après le départ du module n°2 et c'est pour ça que, et bien vous êtes là. »

A la fin de sa tirade ma mâchoire a du s'écrasée au sol avec un magnifique « poc » significatif parce que l'autre me regarde comme si j'étais un indien dans la ville.

« Bon, d'accord, très bien je peux vous demandé a quelle heure est le prochain départ pour Nantes, s'il vous plait.

- Alors attendez, il est 9 h 25, le prochain départ est a … 12 h 13, voila bonne journée ! »

« Koua, m'écriais-je en pensées, il faut que j'attendes 12 h13 pour rentrer chez moi a cause d'un foutu train ?! »

Autant dire que j'étais particulièrement remonté lors de mon 43° tour de la gare en attendant mon train, au moins maintenant je connaît par cœur une gare où je ne vais jamais, cherché l'erreur ! Le pire c'est que j'ai toujours ma saloperie de valise de 35 kg au bras!!

Finalement et heureusement le train arrive bientôt, je me rend donc avec difficultés( faites 50 fois le tour d'une gare avec un putain de sac au bras et on en reparlera ! ) sur le quai, enfin le TER arrive, cette fois ci je regard bien la destination : Nantes, parfait, je me prend donc une place et j'attend tranquillement( ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose a vous ?! ) et j'attend toujours d'ailleurs…

15 min… il en met du temps dis donc…

30 min... Gmghgmfff !

1 h…Grrrrrrrr!! ( il y a une femme a la place a coté de la mienne qui se retient difficilement d'éclater de rire en me regardant, je me demande bien pourquoi, quoique, il parait que j'ai un visage relativement expressif lorsque je suis contrarié ! )

2 h… « Mesdames et Messieurs en raison d'un problème technique ce train ne pourra pas quitter la gare, veuillez descendre sur le quai, une navette ne tarderas pas a arriver, nous vous prions de nous excusez pour la gène occasionnée »

Et là je dis : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! c'est pas vrai, pitié dites moi que c'est pas vraieuuuuh ! J'en ai marreeeuuuuh !! Ouiiiinnn !! Et en plus il y a l'autre grognasse a coté qui va s'étouffer si elle arrête pas de se marrrééééeeeuuuhhhh !! ( moi, a bout de nerf ? Mais non voyons, vous avez vu joué ça où ?! ).

La mort dans l'âme et des projets de meurtres plein la tête je descend du train avec ma connerie de valise de toujours 35 putain de kilos!! ( et même si j'en ai eu envie je n'ai pas pu vider son contenu sur l'abrutie qui mourrait de rire a coté ! )

Sur le quai je remarque malgré ma colère que je dois être franchement très expressif vu que personne n'ose s'approcher de moi a moins de 5 mètres !! Et ils ont raison, on est jamais trop prudent face a un Ryry enragé, la bave aux lèvres, grrrrrrrr ( comment ça je vous fait pas peur ?! )

Enfin bref, la navette arrive finalement, je m'installe, l'autre tarée toujours a coté ( tant mieux pour elle si j'égaye sa journée…) et… devinez quoi … au bout de 2 minutes le train démarre !! Hourra !! Alléluia !! « Chauffeur, si t'es champion, appuieuh, appuieuh. Chauffeur, si t'es champion, prouve que t'es pas con et appuis sur le champignon !! » Ben quoi ? J'avais presque oublié qu'un train, ça pouvait avancer !

Donc, finalement au bout de 6 heures 53 min passées dans des gares et trains ( avançant ou non…) j'arrive enfin à Nantes !! A 15 h 13 au lieu de 9h30 !! Ça c'est de l'embouteillage !

Une fois a la gare, je reprend ma puin de valise et ses tout aussi puin de 35 kilos et je vais attendre a l'arrêt de tram d'en face. Au bout de 5 minutes je remarque fébrilement que je suis tout seul a attendre et la peur s'insinuas en moi.

Et, comme si je m'attendais a ce que le ciel me tombe sur un coin de la tronche, je me retourne vers le tableau électronique sensé indiquer dans combien de temps arrive le prochain tram et, là, je vois marqué :

« En raison d'une manifestation la ligne est coupée entre les arrêts « gare SNCF » et « commerce », Merci de votre compréhension. »

Vous savez quoi ? Le trajet que je comptais faire en tram… c'était Gare SNCF / Commerce !! Marre je vous dit !! J'en peux plus, je veux rentrer chez Moiiiii !!

Je prend saleté de valise de merde avec ses je ne veux même plus savoir combien de kilos et je me met en route aussi gaiement qu'un condamné a l'échafaud. Je passe par plusieurs rues et j'arrive a l'arrêt « Bouffay », vraiment magnifique comme endroit, avec un paysage a tombé par terre : Sex shop - Sex shop - Sex shop - Sex shop - Sex shop, et euh… ah oui : Sex shop ( moi ironique ?! Du tout …juste un chouya …) ! Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible autrement !! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait merdeuuuh ?!

Finalement, épuisé et en pleine dépression, je commence a me dire que le rendez vous chez le psy, qui est dans seulement dix minutes…, va finalement m'être utile. Après cette constatation, qui me remonte un temps soit peu le moral ( je suis arrivé a l'HEURE !! ) je me décide de m'y rendre directement, avant de rentré chez moi.

Soulagé, j'arrive près du cabinet; je m'approche de la porte de celui a qui je vais pouvoir raconter mes mésaventures du jour lorsque je vois marqué en gros sur la portes :

/ Congé Maladie. \\

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !! «

Le hurlement de désespoir que j'ai poussé a dû s'ente a des kilomètres ! Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui …

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! »

Pendant l'incapacité temporaire du héros a raconté l'histoire, l'auteure reprend le contrôle ( Niark, Niark, Niark… )

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une chambre joliment décoré, un jeune homme blond finissait de faire sa valise (à roulettes, la valise, à roulettes…), pour le voyage du lendemain lorsqu'un écho retentit dans les airs.

« Noooooooooooon………….!! »

Il releva la tête puis dit :

« j'aurais peut être dû lui dire que son psy avait appelé pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas être là… c'est vraiment dommage…une grippe…en cette saison… »

Bon retour au présent, et moi Harry Potter vais vous dire une bonne chose : Ce putn de blondinet a intérêt a me faire l'amour pendant, au moins, 6h et 53 minutes d'affilées si il veut avoir l'espoir d'être pardonné !

Putn de journée !!


End file.
